<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories And Messes by BulletStead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629590">Memories And Messes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStead/pseuds/BulletStead'>BulletStead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Love, M/M, Protective Jay, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStead/pseuds/BulletStead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Messes are happening and Jay isn’t sure what to do, but his son looks adorable across from him as they eat and spend time. Who knew his kid would be so sweet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/ father son duo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories And Messes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been running through my head for some time now. I’ve been wanting to write it and I finally did! I hope you enjoy it, what gave me the idea was a song watching you by Rodney Atkins and I finally wrote the story so enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐻𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝐼'𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑐𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑎𝑑, 𝑎𝑖𝑛'𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑜𝑙<br/>
𝐼'𝑚 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑏𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑜, 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑏𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢<br/>
𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑒𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑔𝑟𝑜𝑤 𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑟𝑒</p><p>— Song lyric: Watching you by Rodney Atkins</p><p>Today was the day for grocery shopping, Hailey wasn’t in the mood to bring Lucas; their toddler likes to throw fits if he didn’t get his way. She knows and understands that’s how kids are, she felt bad about not wanting to take him with her but she knows Jay will take care of him while she’s out. </p><p>So after getting Lucas dressed and packing his Batman themed to go back. He loaded up their son in the truck, buckled him up. “Where’s mommy?” He set Dino in his arms, he son is only five and he already knows so much. He’s not surprised he had asked. “She had to go do errands buddy. Do you want to go eat? Are you hungry?” </p><p>He nods his head happily, he enjoys daddy time. He just wished mommy was with them. “When she comes back, can we give her food too? Mommy might get hungry.” Jay laughed while nodding his head. He fixed his sons hat that was beginning to become crooked. “Yeah, we can bring her leftovers.” </p><p>He smiled at Jay then Jay shut the door after telling him to watch his hands. He drove to Smoque BBQ. They’ve been there a few times and he craving BBQ pork sandwiches. Jay found a spot that was perfect, not too far away or too close. He gets out and got Lucas. </p><p>Lucas made sure to have Dino with him at all times. It makes Jay wonder if he gets bigger will he continue to do that? They head inside and find a nice table together. He made sure to put him in a booster seat. “I love being high up! I can see everything!” He’s banging on the table and making his dinosaur dance. </p><p>“Oh yeah? Before you know you’ll be just as tall as me.” His blue eyes brightened up wide with excitement. It was like looking into Haileys eyes, he had a few of her traits, eyes, lips and personality, mixed with his and his nose maybe stubbornness too. “Really!? So I can catch bad guys like you too?” </p><p>They had finished ordering and Jay leaned his arms on the table. “Catch bad guys like me? Is that what you want?” Lucas nods his head and holds up his hand like a gun. “I will be unstoppable! I want to be just like you daddy!” </p><p>That tugged at Jays heart strings. He’s honored to have his son want to be like him, but he doesn’t want that lifestyle for him... however he will never make Lucas choose a career he doesn’t want. He wants him to one day decide for what he wants. Him and Hailey talked about that, both decided he’s his own person one day and doesn’t want to take away from him. </p><p>Jay laughs as the food is set in front of them. “First you need to eat and get big and tall like me. Food is important, it’ll help you grow faster.” Lucas quickly grabbed his sandwich with his little hands and took a bite out of it. Jay is laughing harder as BBQ sauce smears on his white cheeks. “Like this?” He asked with a mouthful. </p><p>Jay picked up his sandwich nodding his head. “Maybe don’t eat too fast Lucas... you know mommy doesn’t like it when you get tummy aches.” He nods his head and tries to feed Dino. Jay is too late to stop him. “Oh no... Dino is a mess now.” He smeared Mac and Cheese all over the stuffed dinosaurs mouth. </p><p>“Dino was hungry daddy! See?” Jays shaking his head with a grin as he took another bite. “Yeah he was, he’s a messy eater isn’t he?” Lucas laughed as he made Dino ‘eat’ the rest of his food. Jay just watched it happen, he’s not sure what to say or do. The toy is now covered in Mac And Cheese. People are looking at them laughing and smiling. </p><p>“Lucas...” Jays trying to contain his laughter as his son is making his dinosaur make nom nom sounds. “See! He was hungry too!” Jay is leaning back in his seat smiling. Lucas big smile shinning bright like his own. “Yeah he was. We’re going to have to clean him when we get home.” </p><p>He pretends Dino is talking to him and nods his head. “He says you should eat more, he doesn’t want you hungry later.” Lucas pouts and there’s his stubborn side showing through. “But... I’m full.” He’s trying to give Jay his famous puppy dog face and Jay laughs shaking his head. </p><p>“Eat two more bites and we can go see Owen. I heard he’s missing you.” Lucas sets Dino back on the table and finished eating his two bites. Jay finished his meal too then he paid the bill, getting left overs for Hailey. </p><p>They leave the restaurant together with Jay holding his hand and Lucas gets his attention. “One day I’m going to be like you, I will make you proud!” He can’t believe his five year old son is telling him these things. Where does he learn to say these things? “I know you will, you always make me proud Lucas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>